logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABS-CBN/Other
Standard Logos ABS-CBN (first era) 1967–1972 1967 screen.png|The short-lived prototype of ABS-CBN's 1967 logo. Abs3.png|The original 1967 ABS-CBN logo Abs4.png|The 1967 ABS-CBN logo as it was recreated during the 50th corporate anniversary of the network in 1996. ABS-CBN (second era) 1986–2000 ABS-CBN Logo 1986.svg| The ABS-CBN 1986 logo Abs cbn 1986 black.jpeg|The 1986 logo as it appears on black backgrounds. 41715269 1944772185566530 8142769638254575616 n.jpg|An early version of the ABS-CBN 3D logo. ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1986-1993).png|The ABS-CBN 3D Logo from 1986–1993. ABS-CBN 3D Logo (1989).png|The ABS-CBN 3D Logo from 1989–1992 Abs cbn 1996 black.jpeg|The 1996 logo as it appears on black backgrounds. ABS-CBN The Star Network.svg|Number 2 with logo and slogan. Broadway86.svg|First channel 2 logo. Broadway86-1.svg|First channel 2 logo with ABS-CBN. Abs-cbn_2_logo.jpg|Star Network logo from 1987–1993 1239556_731522650207537_1990666352_n.jpg|The early ident used the red background and the symbol was full blue Abs cbn logo and slogan 1989.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (1989–1996) Abs cbn logo and slogan 1996.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (1996–1999) ABS-CBN Sarimanok.svg|Stand-alone Sarimanok Logo ABS-CBN Sarimanok Logo.svg|ABS-CBN Logo with Sarimanok Logo Abs-cbn1999.JPG|Silver (1998) ABS-CBN 1993 TV Patrol Used.PNG|Used for “TV Patrol” (1994) ABS-CBN1995WYD.png|On-Screen During World Youth Day 1995 ABS-CBN 1995 TVpatrol.jpg|Used for “TV Patrol” (1995) ABS-CBN Tom Sawyer used.jpg|Used for “Tom Sawyer” animation ABS-CBN Gimik used 1997.jpg|Used for “Gimik” (1997) ABS-CBN GOLD 1999.JPG|Golden version, used for news bulletin titles. ABS CBN Y2K CELEBRATION.png|On-Screen during the Countdown to 2000 (December 31, 1999) 2000–present 2000–2014 Abs horizontal 1996-2000.jpg|The 2000 version of ABS-CBN's horizontal logo with the 1996 symbol in it. Appeared in some uses. abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. Presentation4_003.png|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2000–2004) Abs cbn horizontal slogan.jpg|Alternate horizontal logo with slogan. Abs cbn logo and slogan.jpg|ABS-CBN standard logo with slogan (2004–2013) Abs cbn logo and slogan 2004.png|ABS-CBN horizontal logo with slogan (2004–2013) ABS-CBN 3D Logo (2004-2014).png|ABS-CBN 3D Logo (2004–2014) ABS-CBN_SID_(Test_Card).png|ABS-CBN Logo on Test card/pattern from 2012. ABS-CBN_logo.svg|ABS-CBN's logo without the square/Crystal plane. ABS-CBN2000v2.jpg|3D version of the logo, used in "Sa Puso Iingatan Ka" until 2002 and "Pangako Sa 'Yo" (still showed in Jeepney TV). WansapanatymABSLogo.png|Used for "Wansapanataym" (2001–2003) Abscbn2003animation.jpg|Used for “Sana'y Wala Nang Wakas” (2003–2004) ABS-CBN marina 2004.jpg|Used for “Marina” (2004) Screenshotter--Mgaanghelnawalanglangitfinalepisode-0’05”.png|Used for "Mga Anghel na Walang Langit" (2005-2006) Screenshotter--ShiningStarEpisode1-0’00”.png|Used for "Bituing Walang Ningning" (2006) Screenshotter--SanaMaulitMuliEpisode01-2’50”.png|Used for "Sana Maulit Muli" (2007) Screenshotter--MayBukasPaEpisode1-0’04”.png|Used for "May Bukas Pa" (Episode 1; 2009) ABS-CBN 2000-2014 Logo on May Bukas Pa.png|Used for "May Bukas Pa" (Episodes 2-263; 2009–2010) Screenshotter--ImortalEpisode1-0’02”.png|Used for "Imortal" (2010-2011) Screenshotter--MutyaFullEpisode2-0’02”.png|Used for "Mutya" (2011) Screenshotter--100DaysToHeavenEpisode1-0’01”.png|Used for "100 Days to Heaven" (2011) ReputasyonABSlogo.png|Used for "Reputasyon" (2011–2012) MBGABSlogo.png|Used for "My Binondo Girl"(2011–2012) NKEABSlogo.png|Used for "Nasaan Ka, Elisa?"(2011–2012) Screenshotter--IkawayPagibigEpisode1-0’17”.png|Used for "Ikaw ay Pag-ibig" (2011–2012) Screenshotter--AngelitoAngBatangAmaEpisode1-0’15”.png|Used for "Angelito: Batang Ama" (2011–2012) EBoyABSlogo.png|Used for E-boy (2012) Screenshotter--ZaijanJaranillainLorenzosTimeFullEpisode3-0’01”.png|Used for “Lorenzo's Time" (2012) ABS-CBN 2000-2014 Logo on Kahit Konting Pagtingin.png|Used for "Kahit Konting Pagtingin" (2013) Screenshotter--ZanjoeMarudostarsinAnnalizaFullEpisode2May282013-0’03”.png|Used for "Annaliza" (2013) Screenshotter--JuanDelaCruzEpisode3-0’05”.png|Used for "Juan Dela Cruz" (2013) Screenshotter--WatchBukasNaLangKitaMamahalinFullEpisode2-0’02”.png|Used for "Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin" (2013) HonestoABSlogo.png|Used for "Honesto" (2013–2014) G2BABSlogo.png|Used for "Got to Believe" (2013–2014) AnnalizaABSlogo.png|Used for "Annaliza" (early 2014) ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2006-2011).png|ABS-CBN logo with slogan at their version of Philippine National Anthem from 2006 until 2010 ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2010-2011).png|ABS-CBN logo with slogan at their version of Philippine National Anthem from 2010 until 2011 ABS-CBN Logo with Slogan (Lupang Hinirang 2011).png|ABS-CBN logo with slogan at their version of Philippine National Anthem since 2011 2014–present ABS-CBN_2014_Visual_Design-01.png|One of the versions of the network's new visual identity that was launched along with the new logo in 2014. ABSlogo-white.svg|Current logo for ABS-CBN since 2014. (White version of the wordmark) ABS-Slogan.svg|Standard logo with corporate slogan (since 2014). ABS-CBN Logo (From ABS-CBN HD).png|Logo of ABS-CBN with gradients. (used from ABS-CBN HD) ABS-TestCard-2016-01-01.png|ABS-CBN logo on test card since 2016. ABSrings-white-comp-whitebg.gif|Horizontal logo animation - black on white ABSrings.gif|Horizontal logo animation - white on black ABS CBN film restoration logo.jpg|ABS-CBN's 2014 logo in the ABS-CBN Film Restoration videos. Abs cbn 2013 2nd version.jpg|ABS-CBN 2014 logo in the trailer of the sitcom "Home Sweetie Home." ABS-CBN Horizontal 3D Logo (From ABS-CBN Regional).PNG|ABS-CBN's Horizontal Logo 3D Version (from ABS-CBN Regional) ABS-alt-store.svg|Alternate logo (used on ABS-CBN Store website) MMAKN.svg|Logo with "Masayang Muli ang Kwento Natin" slogan for 2014. ABS-Slogan2017.svg|ABS-CBN with the Former Slogan "In the Service of the Filipino" in 2017. ABS2013HorizontalSlogan.svg|ABS-CBN horizontal logo with slogan (2017–present) logo-abs-cbn.png|ABS-CBN logo 2014 white Screenshotter--IkawLamangPilotEpisode-0’02”.png|Used for "Ikaw Lamang" (2014) Screenshotter--HAWAKKAMAYEpisode1TheBeginning-0’03”.png|Used for "Hawak Kamay" (2014; Episode 1) Screenshotter--HAWAKKAMAYEpisode2TheAcceptance-0’02”.png|Used for "Hawak Kamay" (2014; Episodes 2-90) Screenshotter--BagitoPilotEpisode-0’03”.png|Used for "Bagito" (2014–2015) Screenshotter--OhMyGTimingFullEpisode1-0’04”.png|Used for "Oh My G!" (2015). Note that the logo uses the 2000-2014 ABS-CBN text. Screenshotter--NathanielGuardianAngelFullEpisode3-0’17”.png|Used for "Nathaniel" (2015) Screenshotter--OnTheWingsOfLoveDestiny-0’03”.png|Used for "On the Wings of Love" (2015–2016) AllofMeABSlogo.png|Used for "All of Me" (2015–2016) Screenshotter--FPJsAngProbinsyanoFullEpisode1-5’10”.png|Used for "Ang Probinsyano" (2015; early episodes) ABS CBN 2014 Logo on Ang Probinsyano.PNG|Used for "Ang Probinsyano" (2015–present; later episodes) AILYSABSlogo.png|Used for "And I Love You So" (2015–2016) DolceAmoreABSlogo.png|Used for "Dolce Amore" (2016) Screenshotter--TheStoryofUsPilotEpisode-0’06”.png|Used for "The Story of Us (2016; Episode 1) Screenshotter--TheStoryofUsMacoysSacrifice-0’04”.png|Used for "The Story of Us" (2016; Episodes 2-77) Screenshotter--MySuperDPilotEpisode-1’21”.png|Used for "My Super D" (2016) BFYABSlogo.png|Used for "Born for You" (2016) ALovetoLastABSlogo.png|Used for "A Love to Last" (2017) Screenshotter--MyDearHeartLightandHopeFullEpisode1-4’54”.png|Used for "My Dear Heart" (2017) TGSABSlogo.png|Used for "The Good Son" (2017–2018) Screenshotter--TheBloodSistersErikacrossespathwithCarrieFullEpisode2-0’54”.png|Used for The Blood Sisters (2018) Screenshotter--AsintadoAnaandGaelmeetforthefirsttimeFullEpisode3-0’55”.png|Used for Asintado (2018) Screenshotter--BaganiLakasvowstofulfillthepromiseshemadetoAgosFullEpisode1-2’43”.png|Used for "Bagani" (2018; Episode 1) Screenshotter--BaganiLakascontinuestohonorhisfathersadvocacyFullEpisode2-0’17”.png|Used for "Bagani" (2018; Episodes 2-118) Screenshotter--KadenangGintoAngpagdududaniDanielaFullEpisode1-4’00”.png|Used for "Kadenang Ginto" (2018–present) LosBastardosABSlogo.png|Used for "Los Bastardos" (2018–2019) Screenshotter--TheGeneralsDaughterRegainingmemoriesFullEpisode2-0’40”.png|Used for "The General's Daughter" (2019-present) Screenshotter--SinoAngMaysalaPilotEpisodeApril292019WithEngSubs-8’21”.png|Used for "Sino ang May Sala?: Mea Culpa" (2019) Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) Picture1-1.jpg|1967–1996 Picture2-1.jpg|1993–1996 Picture3-0.jpg|1996–1999 ABSMic-02.svg|2000–2014 ABSMic-01.svg|2014–present ABS-CBN Square Frame ABS-CBN Square Frame Black (1967-1972).jpg|1967-1972 ABS-CBN Square Frame RGB (1986-1993).jpg|1986-1993 ABS-CBN Square Frame RGB Circle (1993-1999).jpg|1993-1999 ABS-CBN Square frame new millennium (2000-2014).jpg|2000-2014Appears at bottom-right of YouTube videos uploaded by ABS-CBN Entertainment. This is still used despite the introduction of the network's 2014 and current logo. ABS-CBN white square flame (2014).jpg|2014-presentAppears at bottom-right of YouTube videos uploaded by ABS-CBN News. Network IDs 1953–67 DZAQ 1953 ID.PNG|First ident (1953) DZAQ-TV Channel 3 ABS Ident.PNG|Alto Broadcasting System's ident ABS 3 1957 ID.PNG|The Philippines' Premier Channel (1957) CBN Ident 1957.PNG|1956 1967–72 ABS-CBN ID 1967.PNG|1967 1986–99 Abs cbn 2 1986.png|ABS-CBN-2: Watch Us Do It Again! (1986-1987) ABS-CBN The Star Network (1987).png|The Star Network (1987, first version) abs-cbn 1987 sid.png|The Star Network (1987, 2nd version) Abs cbn 2 1987.jpg|The Star Network (1987, numerical 2 only) Satellite 1988.png|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988) Abs cbn satellite 1988.jpg|ABS-CBN Satellite Broadcasting System (1988, 2nd version) 41092109 1851925924894221 1064784910222360576 n.jpg|ABS-CBN DOMSAT Satellite System (1988) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0 (1989).png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation) ABS-CBN The Star Network 2.0.png|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, animation, without stars) ABS_cbn_1989.jpg|The Star Network 2.0 (1989, art version) Abs 1989.png|In the Service of the Filipino (1989–90) Abs cbn gold logo.png|Searchlights (1991, first version) Searchlights 2.png|Searchlights (1991, second version) ABS_1992_50000watts.png|The First and Only all Solid-state Transmitter in the Philippines with 50,000 watts (1992) Abs cbn1989.jpg|In the Service of the Filipino Worldwide (1992) Abs cbn 1993 2.jpeg|Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino (1993) ABS-CBNSarimanokLogo1993.PNG|Sarimanok (1993) abscbn1994.PNG|All the Best Shows Come from the Brightest Network (1994) abs cbn explosion 1993.png|Explosion (1994–1997) Abs cbn drawing 1993.png|Drawings (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) bandicam 2017-11-14 03-41-56-189.jpg|Stadium (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) raindrops.png|Raindrops (1994-1997) rgb clouds.png|RGB clouds (1994–1997) ABS-CBN-Clouds.jpg|Clouds II (1994–1997, c/o Limampung Taong Ligawan: The Pinoy TV Story, 2003) rgb birds.jpg|RGB birds (1994–1997) Abs cbn 1993 ID.jpg|Futuristic city (1994–1997) wooden.png|Wooden house (1994–1997) Abs cbn galaxy.jpg|Galaxy/Sci-Fi (1994–1997) Kaleidoscope.png|Kaleidoscope (1994–1997) flying lights.png|Flying Lights (1994–1997) cinema reel.png|Film (1994–1997) building blocks.png|Building Blocks (1994–1997) wreath.png|Christmas wreath (1994–1997) snow alps.png|Snow mountain (1994–1997) desert sunset.png|Sunset in the desert (1994–1997) clouds.png|Clouds in the dark (1994-1997) gold and flames.png|Gold and flames (1994–1997) cave drawing.png|Cave drawings (1994-1997) kiddie land.png|Kiddieland (1994–1997) sketches.png|Da Vinci sketches (1994–1997) ball.png|Ball (1994–1997) paper abs cbn.png|Papers (1994–1997) ABS-CBN 1997 twister.JPG|Twister (1994–1997) searchlights 1996.png|Searchlights II (1994–1997) Abs cbn 1997.jpg|The Total Entertainment And Information Network (1997) Abs cbn 1998 centennial.png|Philippine Centennial (1998) Abs cbn 1999 ID.jpeg|Ang Puso't Diwa ng Telebisyong Pilipino (1999) Abscbn 1999.png|Fireflies (1999) Trivia: The 1994-1997 idents were designed by Star Animation. 2000–present 2000–14 2000 abs cbn.png|Millennium Overture (2000) Abs cbn 2000.jpeg|Chorus (2000) Abs cbn 2001 logo.jpg|Sky (2001, morning / early afternoon version) Abs cbn 2001.jpg|Sky (2001, late afternoon / primetime version) IMG_20190521_094330.jpg|Billboard (2002, morning / early afternoon version) Abs cbn 2002.png|Billboard (2002, late afternoon / primetime version) Abs cbn - ikaw ang number 1.png|Ikaw ang No. 1 (2002) abs cbn 50 1.jpg|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, first version) abs cbn 50 2.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, second version) Screenshot 2019-01-30 at 9.43.39 AM.png|50 Years of Philippine Television (2003, third version) Sabay Tayo kapamilya 2.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, first version) Sabay tayo Kapamilya 1.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya! (2004, second version) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Blue Globe (2004) ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|Beziers (2004) ABS cbn 2005.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 1st version) 53734542 1870224463081995 3458597843319652352 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 2nd version) 53806341 1870224419748666 8877147434564714496 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 3rd version) 53618387 1870224383082003 4396327544933056512 n.jpg|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya (2005, 4th version) ABS-CBN Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005).PNG|Iba Magmahal ang Kapamilya (2005) Bawat pinoy kapamilya.png|Bawat Pinoy, Kapamilya! (2006) Angat ang pinoy.jpg|Angat Ang Pinoy (2006) Abs cbn globe.jpg|Globe (2007) Abs cbn one 2007.png|One Country, One Station, One Family (2007) ABS-CBN Team Kapamilya TAYO.jpg|Team Kapamilya Tayo! (2008) Kayang kaya.jpg|Kayang-Kaya Natin, Kapamilya (2009) Abs cbn bilib sa pinoy.png|Bilib Sa Pinoy (2010) Abs cbn 2010.jpg|Flag (First 16:9 ident, 2010) Bida best.jpg|Bida Best (2011) Abs cbn da best ng pilipino 2012.png|Da Best Ng Pilipino (2012) 2014–present ABS cbn 2014.jpg|Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Natin (2014) Abs cbn 2014.jpg|Universe (2014) Abs cbn 2015.jpg|Kapamilya, Thank You 2x (2015) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) KAPAMILYAThankYou.png|Kapamilya, Thank You! (October 2015) TYFTL2016.png|Thank You for the Love! (2016) Abs cbn isang pamilya tayo.jpg|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016) ABS_YrEnd_2016.png|Maraming Salamat sa Lahat ng Pilipino, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2016–2017) isang pamilya tayo 2017 2.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) FB_IMG_1500117532670.jpg|Thank You for the Love (July 2017) abscbnintheserviceofthefilipino2017.png|In the Service of the Filipino (August 2017) ABS-CBN just love.jpg|Just Love (2017-2018) JustLove_SaLahatNgPanahon.png|Just Love sa Lahat ng Panahon (2018) 65 years abs cbn SID.png|65 Years in the Service of the Filipino (2019) TV Messages/Greetings 1986–99 ABS-CBNSID1992MESSAGE.png|Borrowing trouble from the future does not deplete the supply. (1992) Abs cbn message 1.jpg|Sariwain ang nasyonalismo, ipagbunyi ang lahing Pilipino. (1993) Abs cbn noise barrage.jpg|Bukas na po ang ating noise barrage. (1994) ABS-CBN-woftgabscbnss.PNG|Watch out for the grand ABS-CBN Sarimanok Sweepstakes! (1995) Abs cbn ash wednesday.jpg|Today is Ash Wednesday. (1996) Capture_057.JPG|Go, go, go, Filipino! (1997) Abs cbn mama mary.jpg|Happy Birthday, Mama Mary. (1997) Abs cbn womanhood message.jpg|Respect and uphold Filipino womanhood. (1997) Abs cbn message 2.jpg|Itaguyod ang piso, tangkilikin ang gawang Pilipino. (1998) Abs cbn 1998 centennial greeting.png|Simulan na po sana nating magladlad ng Bandilang Pilipino sa ating mga bahay. (1998) Abs Cbn Mother Land 1999.jpg|Love and respect our Motherland. (1999) ABS cbn independenceday 1999.jpg|June 12 Is Independence Day! (1999) 2000–present 2000–14 National heart month abs cbn.png|February is National Heart Month ABS-CBN Independence Day Message 2002.PNG|Iwagayway ang bandilang Pilipino sa inyong tahanan at sasakyan. * Abs cbn water conservation message.png|Pigain nang husto ang bawat patak ng tubig. Abs cbn energy conservation message.png|Help save energy. Help save our economy. ABS-CBN Kaya ng Pinoy-0603920.jpg|Kaya ng Pinoy! Abs cbn independence day greeting 2007.png|Maglagay ng bandila sa iyong bahay, opisina, at sasakyan. Abs cbn father's day 2011 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2011) Abs cbn jose rizal 150.png|Jose Rizal at 150: Bida Best, Bida Bayani Abs cbn christmas greeting 2011.png|Ang pagbabahagi ng pag-asa ang tunay na diwa ng Kapaskuhan. Abs cbn father's day 2013 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2013) (*) NOTE : This TV message from 2002 has been still in use from Independence Day of 2002 until 2017 during sign-on. 2014–present Edsa - tatlong dekada.png|EDSA: Tatlong Dekada Abs cbn mother's day 2016 greeting.png|Happy Mother's Day (2016) Abs cbn father's day 2016 greeting.png|Happy Father's Day (2016) Abs cbn anti drug ad.jpeg|Huwag Nang Simulan Ang Pagsisisihan. Abs cbn mother's day 2017 greeting.png|Happy Mother's Day (2017) Abs cbn independence day greeting 2017.png|Araw ng Kalayaan (June 12, 2017) Abs cbn heroes' day greeting.png|Ang Araw ng Kabayanihan ay August 28 at Araw-Araw. (August 28, 2017) Maligayang pasko, kapamilya 2017.png|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya! (December 2017) Abs cbn mother's day 2018 greeting.png|Just Love You, 'Nay (May 2018) Abs cbn father's day 2018 greeting.png|Happy sa Love ni Tatay (June 2018) OneLoveOnePinas.png|One Love, One Pinas (June 2018) No problem is tubig abs cbn.png|No Problem is Tubig (2019) ABSCBN_MothersDay_2019.png| Happy Mother's Day (2019) Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background ABS_Signoff_BG_1989.jpg|Station Message Background (1987-1992) ABS-CBNSignOff92.png|Station Message Background (1992–1995) Abs cbn sign on background.png|Station Message Background (1995–1999) ABS-CBN_Sign_On_and_Sign_Off_Background_(July_2006-October_2009).png|2000s-2009 ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016).png|Station Message Background From 2010–2016. (This background is also used for All ABS-CBN Regional Stations) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, without Vertical Line).png|Station Message Background From 2010–2016. (only without the vertical line) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2016, Entire Background without ABS-CBN Logo and Vertical Line).png|Station Message Background From 2010–2016. (entire background, without the "ABS-CBN" 2000–2014 Logo and a Vertical Line, as only seen in the end of the station message) ABS-CBN Sign On Sign Off Background (2016).png|Station Message Background since March 2016. Special Logos Anniversary Logos Abs cbn35.jpg|ABS-CBN 35 Years logo (1988) ABS-CBN_40_Years.png|ABS-CBN 40 Years logo (1993) ABS-CBN 50 years 1996.jpg|ABS-CBN 50 Years Of Committed Communications Logo (1996) Abs cbn 45 years.jpg|ABS-CBN 45 Years Logo (1998, Print version) Abs-cbn_45.png|ABS-CBN 45 Years logo (1998, TV Version) Abs cbn 50 years.png|ABS-CBN 50 Years logo (2003) ABS-CBN55years.jpg|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, first version) abs cbn 55.png|ABS-CBN 55 Years logo (2008, second version) 60-years-logo.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013) Abs cbn 60 years.jpg|ABS-CBN 60 Years logo (2013, w/ ABS-CBN's 2014 logo) ABS @ 65.png|ABS-CBN 65 Years logo (2018) Abs cbn 65 years.png|ABS-CBN 65 Years logo (2019, 2nd version) Summer Idents TheLongHotSummer.png|The Long Hot Summer (1990) ABSSummer2001.png|Sama-Summer Together (2001) ABSCBNSummer2002.JPG|Saya ng Summer sa ABS-CBN (2002) ABSCBNSummer2004.JPG|Sabay Summer Tayo, Kapamilya (2004) ABSCBNSummer2005.JPG|Iba Ka-Summer ang Kapamilya (2005) ABS-CBN Summer 2006.PNG|Kapamilya, Summer Na, Sama Ka! (2006) arawnatin to.png|Araw Natin To! (2007) one team.png|One Team One Summer (2008) Galawgalaw.jpg|Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw (2009) Summerangsimula.png|Summer ang Simula (2010) Bidabestsatagaraw.JPG|Bida Best sa Tag-Araw (2011) Pinoysummer.jpg|Pinoy Summer Da Best Forever (2012) Kwentongsummernatin.jpg|Kwento ng Summer Natin (2013) MMAKNSummerPINASmile.svg|PINASmile: Masayang Muli Ang Kwento Ng Summer (2014) ShinePilipinas-01.jpg|Shine, Pilipinas! (2015) IpanaloAngPamilyangPilipino.jpg|Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino (2016) IkawAngSunshineKoIsangPamilyaTayo.png|Ikaw Ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo (2017) JustLoveArawAraw.png|Just Love Araw-Araw (2018) SummerIsLoveABS.png|Summer Is Love (2019) Christmas Idents Abs cbn Christmas 1998.jpg|Maligayang Pasko Po Sa Taon Ng Sentenaryo (1997 pre-Centennial) ABS CBN Christmas 1998 2.jpg|Paskong Punong-Puno Ng Puso (1998) ABSChristmas2000.png|Sama-Sama Tayo Ngayong Pasko! (2000) ABSCBNChristmas2002.jpg|Isang Pamilya, Isang Puso, Ngayong Pasko (2002) ABSCBNChristmas2003.jpg|Maligayang Pasko, Kapamilya (2003) ABSCBNChristmas2004.jpg|Sabay Tayo, Kapamilya (2004) ABSCBNChristmas2005.jpg|Magpasaya ng Kapamilya (2005) ABSCBNChristmas2006.png|Angat ang Ligaya ng Pasko (2006) ABSCBNChristmas2007.jpg|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007) Abs cbn csid 2007.png|One Country, One Family, One Christmas (Walang Mag-iisa ngayong Pasko) (2007, 2nd version) Abs cbn csid 2008.png|May Katuparan ang Hiling sa Kapamilyang Kapiling (2008) ABSCBNChristmas2009.jpg|Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko (2009) ABSCBNChristmas2010.jpg|Ngayong Pasko, Magniningning ang Pilipino (2010) ABSCBNChristmas2011.png|Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino (2011) ABSCBNChristmas2012.png|Lumiliwanag ang Mundo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2012) Magkasama tayo sa kwento ng pasko.jpg|Magkasama tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko (2013) Thank you ang babait ninyo 2014.png|Thank You ang Babait Ninyo (2014) Thank you for the love csid.png|Thank You for the Love! (2015) IsangPamilyaTayoNgayongPasko SID.png|Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko (2016) Just love 2017.png|#justLOVE Ngayong Christmas (2017) Family is love abs cbn.png|Family Is Love, #JustLove (2018) New Year Season ABS-CBN News Year 2009.jpg|2009 Kaya Natin Yan! (2009) ABS-CBN Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year, Kapamilya! Valentine's Season Febbigwins.jpg|Feb-Ibig Wins (2016) feb-ibig 2017.png|Feb-Ibig Is The Answer (2017) Election's Season 70D09109-0163-40A4-98E6-48AE590B76A4.png|Halalan ‘92 9F34B13B-5A27-4F85-A2F3-4536B60C36AA.png|Halalan ‘98: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (main logo) 9C71F7E0-EEA3-44A5-9796-07321DE56E6F.jpeg|Halalan ‘98: The ABS-CBN Election Coverage (secondary logo) credits to Rhod Mykel (now known as Rhod Mykel Adalid.) ABS-CBN_halalan_2001.jpg|Halalan 2001 Bandicam_2019-05-13_14-08-05-138.jpg|Halalan 2004 03D26776-BFE9-45F5-9DC7-831332152B53.jpeg|Halalan 2004 (Used on TV Patrol) 55475BF8-56D1-4E63-846F-3B2DE3D9052E.jpeg|Halalan ‘07 "BOTO MO, IPATROL MO!" 65E267E0-E1FE-4C8F-88EF-9183432025E1.png|Halalan ‘07 (secondary logo) 46295648-A542-4869-A037-13383D0CDCAA.jpeg|Halalan 2010 "Boto Mo, I-Patrol Mo! Halalan 2010: Ako ang Simula" 556CA451-D8CD-4EF7-8602-D7A950F24155.png|Halalan 2013 "BAYAN MO, IPATROL MO TAYO NA" B33B57CD-18BE-4FD4-AFA6-25FDCFE66873.jpeg|Halalan 2016 "IPANALO ANG PAMILYANG PILIPINO" EB671508-AD72-48A2-85A2-F51BCD258F65.jpeg|Halalan 2016 secondary logo ABS-CBN Halalan 2019.jpg|Halalan 2019 "Ipanalo: Ang Boses ng Pilipino" Rainy Season ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2002.jpg|Umulan, Umaraw... Magkasama Tayo (2002) Screenshotter--ABSCBNsULAN2010StationIDSukobnabyAizaSeguerra-3’19”.png|60 Taon ng Pinoy Soap Opera (2010) ABS-CBN Rainy Seaeon 2011.PNG|Da Best Kang Kasama sa Tag-Ulan (2011) ABS-CBN Rainy Season 2012.PNG|Masarap Ang Feeling 'Pag Ikaw Ang Kapiling (2012) Holy Week Season bandicam 2018-03-30 11-55-52-030.jpg|Just Love sa Lahat ng Panahon (Holy Week 2018) Program Bumpers Regular 1986–1999 TawagNgTanghalanBumper.png|Tawag ng Tanghalan '87 (1987) ABS 1987 ver01 Bumper.jpg|Probe (1987) Abs-cbn 1987 bumper.png|Chika Chika Chicks (1987) ABS_1988_Bumper.jpg|Loveli-Ness (1987–1988) RRMTimeslot.png|Ryan Ryan Musikahan timeslot bumper (1989) ABS_1997_Bump.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1997) 2000–2014 ABSCBN2007bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2007) ABSCBN2009bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January 2009) Abscbn2010.JPG|Noah - Up Next Bumper (2010 - Bilib sa Pinoy) 20180218 084449.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2010 - Bilib sa Pinoy) Screenshotter--100DAYSTOHEAVENWeek10TeaserABSCBNKapamilya-0’44”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (January–November 2011) Screenshotter--LORENZOSTIMETUE0717Promo-0’29”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2012) 20180218 084518.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2013 - 60 Years of Television) 2014–present 20180218 084535.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2014) Kapamilya_ThankYou2x.png |Teaser-end Bumper (2015) Kapamilya Thank You 2x 11539578 927556243954801 3279833197353434915 n.jpg|Teaser-end Bumper (June-August 2015 - Shine Pilipinas) ABSCBNApr2016.png|Teaser-end Bumper (2nd quarter 2016 - Ipanalo ang Pamilyang Pilipino) Screenshot 20180218-085153.png|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo, 1st version) PrimetimeBida2017.PNG|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo, 2nd version) ABS_CBN_JustLOVE_2018.jpg|Teaser-end Bumper (1st quarter 2018 - #justLOVE) Screenshotter--ThisWeekMarch1822onABSCBNPrimetimeBida-0’59”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (March 18-22, 2019) Summer 2005–2009 ABSCBNSummer2005bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2005 - Iba Ka-Summer ang Kapamilya) ABSCBNSummer2008bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2008 - One Team, One Summer) Screenshotter--nasaankamaruja052309part2-0’50”.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2009 - Galaw Galaw sa Tag-Araw) 2017–present 20180218 085225.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2017 - Ikaw ang Sunshine Ko, Isang Pamilya Tayo) Screenshot 20180502.PNG |Teaser-end Bumper (Summer 2018 - Just Love Araw-Araw) Christmas 2009–2012 Bro Ikaw Ang Star ng Pasko ABS-CBN Primetime Bida Teaser End Bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2009/New Year 2010 - Bro, Ikaw ang Star ng Pasko) NPMAPYesWeekend.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2010/New Year 2011 - Ngayong Pasko Magniningning ang Pilipino) ABSChristmas2011bumper.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2011/New Year 2012 - Da Best ang Pasko ng Pilipino) 2014–present 20180218 084550.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2014/New Year 2015 - Thank You, Ang Babait Ninyo) 20180218 084615.png|Teaser-end Bumper (Christmas 2015/New Year 2016 - Thank You for the Love!) Screenshot 20180218-084121.png|Teaser-end Bumper(Christmas 2016/New Year 2017 - Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko) Screenshot_20180218-084417.png|Teaser-end Bumper(Christmas 2017/New Year 2018 - #JustLOVE) Family is love - primetime bida.png|Teaser-end Bumper(Christmas 2018 - Family Is Love, #JustLOVE) Break Bumpers ABS-CBN Break Bumper (1987 - 2005)|1987–2005: On a black background, we see the stars zooming in on a screen. Abs Cbn Logo Animation TV SPOT|2005–February 4, 2014: On a blue background, we see the 2000–2014 ABS-CBN logo appearing on a screen. The logo then zooms out, places on a box or crystal plane, and zooms in. ABS CBN BREAK BUMPER 5 FEB 2014|February 5, 2014–present: On a white background, we see the 2014 ABS-CBN logo appearing on a screen, although in a different animation. Red, green, and blue strings representing the colors of the network's logo appear while the logo is being zoomed out. The logo then zooms in.Since late 2014, this break bumper can either be played after the title card that pauses its programs or after the advertisements like the 1987-2005 and 2005-2014 break bumpers. ABS-CBN TV Spot Logo Animation Widescreen Version (February 5, 2014 - Present)|Widescreen version of the 2014 break bumper. On Screen Bugs 1986–99 ABS-CBN OSB 1986.jpg|1986–1996, used for News and Current Affairs Programing library only like "Magandang Gabi...Bayan", "TV Patrol","The World Tonight", and some of the News Coverages. ABS-CBN News screenbug 1990.jpeg|Used during "TV Patrol," "The World Tonight," "ABS-CBN News Advisory," as well as some news coverages. (1990) Screenshots 2014-07-12-08-28-48.png|1996–1997, the ABS-CBN logo was located on the lower left side of the TV screen. Abs cbn osb 1998.jpg|1996–December 31, 1999, the on-screen bug of the 1986 ABS-CBN logo was slightly updated and moved to the upside, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added and also mostly used for drama series like "Mula Sa Puso", "Esperanza", "Coney Reyes on Camera", "Gimik" and others. bandicam 2018-04-16 10-19-45-161.jpg|Used on on-screen bugs for coverage of World Youth Day 1995 (1995) 2000–present 2000–2014 ABS-CBN 2 On Screen Bugs 2000.PNG|January–November 2000 The 2000 logo replaced the 1996 logo, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was changed slightly. This version was used for most of the network's programs except for variety shows. ABS-CBN_DOG_Without_Square_PG.png|January 1, 2000–December 31, 2001, The version (for TFC only) without the square, used for talk shows and variety shows. ABS-CBN_Without_Square_PG_Downer.png ABS-CBN_DOG_2000-2003.png|November 2000–June 2002, another version of the 2000 on screen bug without the text. ABS-CBN_DOG_2002-2004.png|January 1, 2002–February 2004 (for TFC only) ABS-CBN_DOG_2002-2004_Down_Left.png ABS-CBN 50 Years OSB 2003.PNG|February–December 2003, the 50th Anniversary on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed, in an Arial font in capital letters. Screenshotter--50TH1-3’14”.png|Same as before, but without the Parental Guidance text. Abscbn2004-2011.png|AbsCbn 2004-2012 ABS-CBN On-Screen Bug 2004-2011.PNG|January 1, 2004–October 5, 2011, the 2000 ABS-CBN onscreen bug was modified, giving it an embossed feel and adding a white square on the logo. ABS-CBN Upper On-Screen Bug 2004-2011.PNG|Same as before, but the Parental Guidance text is on an upper-left side of the screen ABS CBN screen bug with Parental Guidance text on the bottom left corner of a screen.png|Late 2004–Mid 2006, the Parental Guidance text was placed on the bottom-left side of the screen. ABS-CBN_Live_On_Screen_Bugs.png|Same as the 2004 onscreen bug, but with the text "LIVE" below the 2000 ABS-CBN logo ABS-CBN_DOG_Yellow_Ribbon_Parental_Guidance.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_PG_Screen_Bugs.png|October 6–30, 2011, the on-screen bug was slightly changed, and the MTRCB PG rating is introduced. IMG_20190212_120019.png|2011 ABS-CBN_Fixed_MTRCB_PG_Screen_Bugs.png|October 30, 2011–February 18, 2012, Fixed MTRCB PG rating. IMG_20190212_115945.png|2011-2013 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2011.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_SPG_Screen_Bugs.png ABS-CBN_Add_MTRCB_SPG_Upper_Screen_Bugs.png ABS-CBN On Screen Bugs February 2012.PNG|February 18, 2012–February 20, 2014, the onscreen bug has the channel's name added below it. No changes to the MTRCB PG rating. ABS-CBN_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2012.png ABS-CBN_Live_DOG_2012.png|February–November 2012, used for 'It's Showtime', 'ASAP', 'Sarah G. Live' and other programming shown live. ABS-CBN_Live_Upper_DOG_2012.png|February–November 2012, same as before, but the MTRCB Rating is at the upper left side of the screen. ABS-CBN_Live_DOG_Nov2012.png|November 2012–February 2014, same as before, but the 'LIVE' font is modified. ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(February_2012).png 20180419_102337_ABS-CBN Oneseg.jpg|2012–2014 ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_Upper_DOG_2012.png 2014–present Screenshotter--ABSCBNnewsroombinuksanparasamgaestudyante-0’00”.png|February 21, 2014–present, the 2014 ABS-CBN logo was used as On Screen bug newscasts TV Patrol, TV Patrol Weekend, Bandila, News Patrol and other live coverage without MTRCB Ratings ABS-CBN 2014-present On-Screen Bug.PNG|February 21, 2014–present, the 2014 ABS-CBN logo was used as an onscreen bug, and the MTRCB PG rating was slightly updated. ABSCBNOSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. ABSCBNLIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNVIASATELLITEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNVIASATELLITEONSCREENMTRCB.jpeg|2014–present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABSCBNLIVEONSCREEN_MTRCBPG.jpeg|Same as the 2014 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABS-CBN_DOG_2014_MTRCB_PG_(Kapamilya_Blockbusters).png| ABS-CBN_on_screen_bugs_(Kapamilya_Mega_Blockbusters).png| ABS-CBN_OSB_2014_ANAKTVSEAL.jpg|2014–present, Same as the 2014 on-screen bug with Anak TV Logo at the bottom of the screen (used for My Puhunan, Matanglawin and Wansapanataym), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. ABS-CBN MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|ABS-CBN, same as the 2011 on screen bug MTRCB G. ABS-CBN Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug.png|ABS-CBN, Upper MTRCB G On Screen Bug ABSCBNONSCREENMTRCB2014.jpeg|Same as the 2013 MTRCB SPG logo on screen bug. ABS-CBN_MTRCB_SPG_DOG_(Kapamily_Blockbusters).png|Same as before, but with the Kapamilya Blockbusters logo and movie name on an upper-left corner ABSCBN Up Left MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|ABS-CBN, Same as the 2013 Up left MTRCB SPG logo on-screen bug. HD logos/variants Main Logo ABSHD-Gradients.png|Variant with gradients|link=http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABSHD-Gradient-logo.svg Logo bugs ABSHD-osb.png|HD bug used from October 2015 to early 2016: The ABS-CBN HD logo with the MTRCB rating bug, with smaller text used on Umagang Kay Ganda|link=http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:AB ABSHDfeed_2016-01.png|HD bug used from 2016-present.|link=http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABSHDfeed_ Test card ABS-CBNCh2logotestcard.jpg|Used in for on-screen bug type ABS-CBN HD|none|link=http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABS-CBNCh2logot Test Card Vlcsnap-2017-08-15-11h34m28s376.png|The 1986–1993 turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations ABSCBNCH2TestCard.png|The turn off on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2, DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other 1993-present with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABS-CBNCh2onscreenbug.jpeg|the turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations 1993-present with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABS-CBN Test Card Color Bars 2017.PNG|turn on on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 DWWX-TV Ch. 2 Manila and other stations since 2017 with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABS-CBNCh2logotestcard.jpg|Used in for on-screen bug type ABS-CBN Ch. 2 Nationwide Satellite Broadcast Advisories nsba1989.jpg|1989-2000 nsba2000.jpg|2000-2017 Videos 1986-1999= ABS-CBN-2 1989 Station I.D.|ABS-CBN 1989 Station ID ABS CBN 1992 station id|ABS-CBN 1992 Station ID with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". Abs-Cbn Bringing 21st Century Television To The Filipino - Station ID (1993-1995) ABS CBN STATION ID SARIMANOK-0 ABS CBN 1996 Station ID|1996 Ash Wednesday ID |-| 2000-2014= ABS-CBN - Millenium Station ID 2000|The "Millennium Overture". ABS-CBN - Station ID 2000-0|ABS-CBN's "Chorus" Station ID from 2000 ABS-CBN - Station ID 2001-0|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID from 2001 ABS-CBN station ID (2001, 2nd variant)|ABS-CBN's "Sky" Station ID version 2 from 2001 ABS-CBN Station ID-0 ABS-CBN Statin ID on Test Card Pattern |-| 2014-present= ABS CBN Station ID 2014 (Regular Version)|ABS-CBN's "Universe" Station ID launched in 2014. RGB Logo Notes Category:ABS-CBN Category:Special logos Category:Quezon City Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Other Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:Anniversary Logos